


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down, (Make Me Moan Real Loud)

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Begging, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Embarrassed Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri's past relationships, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, Victor Gets Wrecked, not the first time having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: “Yea, um, maybe the...I wanted to...well” There was no real tactful way to tell someone you wanted to tie them up and tease them until they begged you to let them come. Yuuri’s voice fell to a mumble, “Tie you up?”“Yuuuuri, are you asking to tie me up and have your way with me?” Victor’s eyes sparkled with delight and his mouth was stretched in that wide heart-shaped grin. “Darling, all you ever have to do is ask!”





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down, (Make Me Moan Real Loud)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so here is my contribution to Rope Burn, the YOI Shibari zine. I had a ton of fun working on this zine, and got to work with an artist for the first time (Sobieru, whose art I'll link here when she posts it). I really loved creating this fic, so I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> The title is from a Janet Jackson song called, appropriately, Rope Burn, which is totally all about bondage!
> 
> Editing to add a link to Sobieru's lovely art! Give her lots of love on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2/status/1181631418025304066?s=20)!

For all Shibari was originally a Japanese artform, Yuuri didn’t actually encounter it until he went to Detroit. As with most things in his life, it was all Phichit’s fault. Sometime the summer after Phichit turned 18, he dragged Yuuri to a club. The sort of club whose patrons wore lots of leather and fishnet, not to mention collars and leashes. It wasn’t exactly a shock to Yuuri. He was an adult male with a sex drive and internet access. He knew about kink. And he wasn’t even un-interested. 

But the thing that really fascinated Yuuri that day was the rope bondage demonstrations. He’d never really considered bondage before, but something about the quiet beauty and precision of the way the woman moved as she tied up her subject spoke to Yuuri in his soul. The end result was undeniably beautiful as well. 

The first time he tried it, he actually asked Phichit to tie him up first. Phichit gleefully agreed and once they had both been bound and then released they compared notes. Yuuri found he actually enjoyed being tied up nearly as much as being the one doing the tying, which was a bit of a surprise given how very much he preferred the control. 

The first time Yuuri tied up Chris was probably a mistake. At least, it certainly seemed to give Chris...ideas. It wasn’t the first time they had ever slept together either, Chris indulging Yuuri in the occasional casual fuck after competitions they both attended. Chris was safe, non-judgemental, and an incredibly skilled lover. Which is probably why Yuuri hesitantly asked Chris after the next Trophee de France if he had ever considered getting tied up. There was something about having the larger, older man at his mercy and wrapped in beautiful ropes which really excited Yuuri. Enough to bring his confidence up to be able to propose it. Unsurprisingly, Chris was enthusiastic in his agreement. Perhaps also predictably, it led to Chris making even more lewd suggestions and advances on Yuuri’s person in public. 

Somehow, when they first got together after the Cup of China, Yuuri never really thought about tying Victor up. Victor was his coach and his idol, and they were so busy preparing for competitions that he barely had a moment to breathe until after the Final. And then they were busy packing and sorting out moving to another continent mid-season so Victor could start training again.

In the rush to get both their lives packed and shipped, Yuuri managed to forget that Victor would be seeing all his secrets now. Victor would see the many, many, many posters. He would see the ragged underwear (Yuuri pretended not to notice him throwing those away and replacing them with thigh-hugging boxer-briefs). He would see the box of sex toys, including that one dildo Yuuri had bought one drunken, horny evening that was supposedly a replica of Victor’s dick (Yuuri now knew for a fact it was not). And he would find Yuuri’s ropes, and proceed to hold them up with a wide grin and bright eyes and exclaim, “Wow! Yuuri! So kinky! Shall I choose a safeword now?” Yuuri only just managed to avoid spontaneously combusting on the spot.  
They don’t come back to the question of ropes and bondage until much later. They’re settled back in St. Petersburg, in their own space without Yuuri’s family or a constant flow of onsen guests to distract them. They have time on rest days to explore and enjoy each other. Yuuri’s thoughts eventually wander back to his ropes, and to the idea of tying Victor up. He worries at the thought for a week, chewing over the possibility, tasting it and feeling it out. Can he do it? Can he tie up his coach, idol, and inspiration? 

Maybe not, but he really wants to tie up his fiance, so finally he screws his courage to the ground and brings it up after practice the evening before a rest day. 

“Ne Victor, remember that box from my bedroom in Hasetsu?”

Victor blinks slowly at him from where he’s sprawled across the couch scrolling on his phone. “Hm? What box?”

Damnit, why did Victor have to be so forgetful? Blush rising in his cheeks, Yuuri mumbled. “The, uh, the one with, you know, the stuff. The ropes and things.”

“Oh!” Victor sat up a bit straighter, suddenly focused entirely on his blushing fiance. “Yes indeed. Did you bring it with you, my Yuuri?”

“O-of course! Um, I was thinking, maybe we could, um, try some of it?”

Victor gasps in delight. “Of course, love! What did you have in mind? Right now? Oh, I should shower, and so should you. We’re all sweaty from practice.”

“Yea, um, maybe the...I wanted to...well” There was no real tactful way to tell someone you wanted to tie them up and tease them until they begged you to let them come. Yuuri’s voice fell to a mumble, “Tie you up?”

“Yuuuuri, are you asking to tie me up and have your way with me?” Victor’s eyes sparkled with delight and his mouth was stretched in that wide heart-shaped grin. “Darling, all you ever have to do is ask!”

It took a lot of blushing, and some time for both of them to be properly cleaned up and for Yuuri to unearth his ropes and check them all carefully for any weak spots or fraying. While Victor completed his ablutions, he slid on his nicest boxer briefs, a dark blue pair that Victor loved on him. Then Yuuri gently laid the set of royal blue ropes across the bed, ready for his beloved, along with lube and a package of wipes, and the safety scissors. He looked up from his preparations and smiled as Victor emerged in a cloud of steam from the bathroom, hair still slightly damp and dripping a bit down his bare body. His cock hung heavy and half-hard between his legs, swaying slightly as he walked over and stood before Yuuri quietly. 

“Where do you want me, my love?”

“On the bed, please, Vitya. On your knees, please.” 

Yuuri had prepared the first three knots for the harness when he was laying out the ropes, and he picked this piece up now, draping it around Victor’s neck and smoothing the knots with gentle touches. He pulled the tails through Victor’s spread legs, adjusting so the last knot sat properly just above his cock and then circled around his balls. Pulling the whole thing tight made Victor gasp slightly, and Yuuri smiled to himself and continued working. He pulled the trailing ends of the rope up Victor’s back and through the cord circling the back of his neck, then began weaving it around Victor’s torso so broad diamonds adorned his pale skin. 

“Lie down, love.”

Victor obeyed immediately, and Yuuri gently drew Victor’s arms over his head. Another length of rope went around Victor’s forearms several times in a pair of cuffs which he secured to the bed-frame. He moved back down the bed, fingers trailing over Victor’s skin and leaving shivers in his wake. 

Pulling one of Victor’s legs up into position for a frog-tie, he murmured, “Is this ok? It shouldn’t hurt, so let me know if it begins to.”

“Yes sir.” Victor’s voice was a mumble, the movement making his cock sway slightly. A dark thrill coursed through Yuuri and he bent to completing his knots up Victor’s leg. 

Once both legs had been tied back into position, Yuuri sat back on the bed between Victor’s spread legs and admired the effect of the beautiful blue ropes on pale skin. A rosey blush kissed Victor’s cheeks, and his eyes were heavy-lidded and luminous in the soft light. His chest heaved slightly against the ropes and his cock was hard and leaking now. Yuuri had to press a palm to his own cock at the sight, hard in his briefs. Having Victor, like this, spread out beneath him at his mercy was doing things to Yuuri. Slowly, Yuuri raked his eyes over Victor’s body, smirking at the way he began to squirm a bit.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined. “I thought you were going to have your way with me!”

Yuuri couldn’t help the grin that took over his face. “But darling, I am having my way with you, right this moment. You’re all tied up and on display, just for me.”

Victor wriggled a little, “Oh my god, you’re killing me!”

Smirking, Yuuri traced a finger down Victor’s bare thigh, stopping short of the ropes between his legs. “Is there something you’d like me to do to you tonight? You know all you have to do is….beg.”

“Please, god baby, please, touch me!” Victor’s voice sounded halfway wrecked as it was. 

“Hmmm. Where shall I touch you, Vitya? Here?” Yuuri stroked over one of Victor’s nipples, sending shivers through the other man. 

“Nngh.”

“Or perhaps here?” Now Yuuri stroked along the soft warm skin of Victor’s perfect abs. Moving down, but still avoiding Victor’s leaking cock, Yuuri smoothed a hand over the delicate skin of Victor’s inner thigh. “Here?”

“Nngh, baby!” Victor whimpered, hips twitching. “Please!”

The begging tone of Victor’s voice sent a dark thrill through Yuuri and he leaned over to place a delicate kiss between the ropes crossing Victor’s chest. Yuuri’s hands roamed over Victor’s skin, smoothing swirls between ropes and pressing into soft flesh. His mouth pressed across Victor’s chest until he could tongue at one peaked nipple, wringing a moan from his fiance. 

“You are so beautiful, spread out like this for me. Like a blank canvas, waiting for me.” Something flashed in Victor’s eyes at that and Yuuri smiled wickedly. “I think it’s time I continued my work.”

Picking up the lube from where it was set out, Yuuri slicked up one hand and then moved to straddle Victor’s waist. Kneeling above him, Yuuri began to loosen himself up, sliding his own fingers between his cheeks and moaning. He used his other hand to stroke himself, enjoying Victor’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Soon Yuuri was fucking himself onto his hand and rocking up into the other, a small litany of panting moans streaming out of his lips. Victor whimpered and wriggled beneath him, but he was unable to do much to get his own dick up toward Yuuri. 

Yuuri smirked at Victor’s troubles and revelled in the attention, putting on as much of a show as he could. Perhaps it was the excitement of having Victor at his mercy, but all too soon Yuuri was coming in white spurts across Victor’s chest, painting the blue ropes with his come. Panting, Yuuri leaned down and grabbed the knot above Victor’s heart to pull him up into a searing kiss as he came down a bit. Victor whimpered into it, hips rutting at the air.

“Please, Yuuri, please!” Victor begged, and Yuuri finally had mercy on him. 

Backing up a bit, Yuuri lined himself up and sank down on Victor’s hard cock, moaning at the stretch and fullness as he slowly fucked down onto his fiance. Victor sobbed and yanked at his ropes.

“Color, Vitusha?” Yuuri had to check in.

“Please, green, please move, oh god, Yuuri!” Victor’s incoherent pleas made Yuuri grin again and slowly he began to ride Victor. 

Victor gasped and writhed beneath Yuuri, attempting to thrust into him as much as the ropes and his position allowed. Soon, Yuuri’s cock was taking an interest in the proceedings again, though he didn’t quite get fully hard again. He ground down onto Victor’s cock, letting it hit his prostate in punishing thrusts that made him gasp with pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for Victor to come like this, his whole body bowing up as he pumped Yuuri full and pulsed wildly against Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri used his slick hand to tease his own head until he painted Victor’s stomach white alongside his chest. He drooped over Victor, panting and wrung out from two orgasms in such quick succession. Victor’s cock softened inside of him and eventually slid out altogether. Victor had his eyes closed and was breathing raggedly from his own orgasm.

Tenderly, Yuuri slipped off and began to wipe Victor down and untie him. As each limb was released, Yuuri chafed the reddened skin gently. After several minutes, only the harness was left and Victor reached out to stop him as Yuuri went to untie it.

“No, I...I kinda like it. Can I leave it on for a bit?”

Yuuri’s heart thumped, and he pulled his hands back. “So, you liked it then?”

Victor pulled him down to wrap his long limbs around Yuuri and tuck Yuuri’s head under his chin. “God, baby, that was amazing. I think that may have been the hardest and fastest I’ve ever come in my life.”

“It wasn’t too much for you?”

“No,” Victor shook his head emphatically. “No, it was perfect. I hope we do that again, and soon!”

Yuuri buried his burning face in Victor’s neck and mumbled, “I’m glad. I-I love you, Vitya.”

“I love you too, solnyshko.” Yuuri could hear the affection radiating from Victor’s voice and his own heart swelled and nearly choked him with emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LiaWolff) or [Discord](https://discord.gg/AT3eB3N) and find out how to read more of my work!


End file.
